shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Red falcon Randy
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The SkyGlider/@comment-Red falcon Randy-20110529225047 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Welcome! Yo! Fellow User here! Enjoy and Enjoy your time here! Feel free to ask us any ? if you need help Ship of Fools Wiki Rules FoolishMortalFOOL 23:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) We gotta talk Yo! I noitce you are editing one of my devil fruit page and just wondering if you wanted to use my Devil fruit for your character, Sara, but you have to ask first b/c I had my own plans with it since I made it. 2nd, if your 2nd edit to the page was an accident, then I will let it go. but if that isn't the case, then I would unfortunately have to give you a warning. Please talk to me if you have any ideas regarding this. Thanks. If you wanted to use it for your character, you have to ask the creator of the page before you do anything to it. I mean it's not bad to have it but you need permisson 1st b/c the one who made it might want to do something with later.If you want help to make your characters more interesting, you can make a blog and ask the users here. We can help you! But it's okay. Enjoy your time here. Devil Fruit Sorry but that's already been taken. I forgot to update that page....and I really did have plans for that fruit. To prove it, check kouko's page (her DF section) and I did write about her and her DF in the Supreme Pirates vs Yonkou blog Also in the Zeus's page Ship of FOOLS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!!! WE HAVE CAKE!!!! The cake is a lie!!!!! Bitch!! The Maine Election is over but too many users applied for the position of admiral! Plese vote for the user who you think can improve this SOF wiki for users like you!!! and help you along the way!!! CLICK THIS PHRASE!!! Messge Message sent through bot Your vote is expected hereUser_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/ORGANIZATION_IS_NOW_ACTIVE_but..... Thanks:)--[[User:Roranoa zoro|'The WG-CinC!']] New Message Message sent through bot Your vote is expected[[User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Warlord_Election|'here']]. ::[[User:Roranoa zoro|'WG CinC!!']] Hey, Red? You mentioned that you could help me with a few things on this wiki? Well i'd like to know how to add my own articles to the wiki. Well, to be more specific, i'd like to learn how to add pages the right way. I have a feeling that if I tried doing it without advice, i'd screw up somewhere. So if you have the time, i'd like to know how to go about making my own pirates/crews/ships/DFs/marines/etc. Thanks. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 21:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) we should collaborate dudePutridas 03:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I've currently agreed to have The Jolly Pirates form an alliance with the Putridas' Dreaded Pirates, FYI. But concerning your offer, i'd love to do a crossover. Sounds exciting! ^_^ May I ask what you have in mind? Wyvern 0m3g4 17:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great! Cool, I like that idea. And I don't think age should matter. Now we would need a reason for the Red Falcon Pirates to be at Pleasure Island. Maybe they need to relax from their adventures? Also, i'll need to think about what I want to do with the king (I haven't thought of a name) and The Two Shields. Not to mention the fact that I don't have a page added for Pleasure Island (would one be necessary for this crossover? It would probably help, but i'd still like to know if you think it's necessary or not.) I'm excited for this though! It sounds like it'll be good. Wyvern 0m3g4 17:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Falcon/Jolly Crossover That sounds good. Not sure why thugs would beat up Chris. Maybe they were hired by the king? Or maybe they're just some random jerks who hate Chris because of his "freelance artistry?" For example: "You're making too much trouble for the island by acting like some superhero! Now the king is going to take it out on us!" Your opinion? Wyvern 0m3g4 18:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm progressing?! I'm glad i'm getting better at this. ^_^ Anyway, back onto the subject at hand. After they heal Chris from his wounds (since you KNOW he's going to get hurt if he lets his guard down,) how about they start talking a bit? The Red Falcon Pirates could explain why they're here and ask what's going on. And Chris could start explaining the situation. You know, simple stuff like that. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 18:33, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Rough Draft I'm not sure. This is my first crossover, so I can't decide. Could you explain what you mean by parts? Wyvern 0m3g4 18:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see Ah, thanks! Now I understand. (I liked what you said about DBZ. XD ) Hmmm, how many, eh? ... How about 4 or 5? If you think we need more, or if you want less, please let me know. For some reason, I get the feeling that this is going to be a short Story Arc. Probably because there are three antagonists so far. The king and The Two Shields. I should go into more detail about them sometime. And is it just me, or does this crossover slightly resemble the Drum Kingdom Arc? Heh, I guess that makes me Chopper! Wyvern 0m3g4 19:02, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know... I'm currently working on and am making plans for the king and The Two Shields. So far, i've thought of a possible name for the king: Majestic T. Decaden. The "T." doesn't mean "Tyrant," it's just a reference. His first name, Decaden, is a shortened form of the word decadence. I was thinking of giving him a Paramecia Devil Fruit that lets him create bubbles filled with orders or commands to let him order around weaker willed people. As for The Two Shields, I thought of giving one of them a Zoan Devil Fruit that would let him become a gorilla. I'm not sure whether to label it as the Ape Ape Fruit, or the Human Human Fruit. But it's model is obviously going to be called Model: Gorilla. I'm thinking of giving The Two Shields a title as well. The gorilla-man could be called "The Right Shield," and the other guy could be called "The Left Shield." Wyvern 0m3g4 02:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Leave it to me! Don't worry about it, man. I'll write part 3 for you. ^_^ I'll do my best to handle the Red Falcon Pirates correctly. If something seems off, like they're out of character or something, please let me know. Luckily, i've been reading the Red Falcon Pirates' page. :) (Also, I was able to add the Devil Fruit powers of The Two Shields. They are: the Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Gorilla for The Right Shield (Rex Kong,) and Enputi Enputi no Mi for The Left Shield (Mira.) So those are the powers of the guys our characters will be fighting.) Wyvern 0m3g4 10:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Forgot to mention I know Chris will be training with Reggie and Johnny next, but I don't know how you want me to write it. I'd like some instructions please. Also, like with the Devil Fruit, i've added a page for Pleasure Island. You can find a link for it in the infobox on Chris' page. Just a reminder though. Wyvern 0m3g4 10:55, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you I'll do my best! Wyvern 0m3g4 11:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Just finished! There ya go, Red! I hope you like it. ^_^ Yay, my first shot at writing a story! Wyvern 0m3g4 12:27, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a question Hey Red? I know that Randy is Mihawk's nephew and all (at least, I think he is. Or is he Mihawk's grandson?,) so I was wondering if you'd be OK with him having an aunt. I was thinking of adding a female swordsman to The Jolly Pirates and thought it would be cool to make her Mihawk's little sister. That way it could an interesting bit of drama to The Jolly Pirates' adventures and possibly some drama for Mihawk (an maybe Randy? :\ ) too. Let me know if you're OK with this, since I don't mind changing Sakura's (that's her name) last name. I don't want to do anything that would interfere with your characters. Wyvern 0m3g4 18:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. What I meant was... I was thinking of having Sakura be Randy's other aunt, but if you prefer to have her as some kind of long-lost sister or something, i'm willing to go along with it. Wyvern 0m3g4 21:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, just in case you need this information I wanted to fill you in on what Sakura looks like presently. Below is her Epithet. And no, she won't always have her vest ripped up like that. XD That's just some damage done to her clothes from the most recent fight she was in. Wyvern 0m3g4 22:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Really? I don't mind changing the surname, but I always thought the last name was Dracule, not Mihawk. Doesn't his name go by the Japanese tradition of last name first, first name second? Eh, whatever. I'll switch it to Mihawk if you want. You know what? Just keep it. It's your charecter. : ) Thank you Red. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 02:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Part 4 Just read it and left a comment. Nice job! :) And I don't think we agreed on whether or not Sakura is Randy's other (not dead) aunt or his sister. When you have the time, please tell me which one you want her to be. I kind of like the aunt idea, but again, i'm still willing to make her Randy's sister if you want. Wyvern 0m3g4 02:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sakura Will do then! It's decided, Dracule Sakura is Randy's older sister! (She looks older, doesn't she? I was going to make her age somewhere around her 20's.) Wyvern 0m3g4 02:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Heads up! Just leaving a message here to let you know that i've added the antagonists' pages (Majestic T. Decaden, Rex Kong, The Right Shield, and "Rapier" Mira, The Left Shield.) Wyvern 0m3g4 15:39, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Chris' backstory has expanded I've written down Chris' backstory in the Histrory section of his page. Wyvern 0m3g4 15:33, June 27, 2011 (UTC) dude dude, let's collaborate Putridas 11:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat Roronoa Senshi' 11:58, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Insurance message If I succeeded, you already know that I'm interested in Collabing. But at the time this message was sent, I could not access chat properly, so this is a backup in case I don't (or didn't) get on to tell you that Yes, I am interested in the collab. 13th madman 21:31, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Urgent Notice I would like to tell you that I'm making a character that is in Randy's family tree. I would want to know if that's alright with you. GZero945 03:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey i need help and I'm hoping you can help me. I've been trying to get onto chat pages like the one on this wiki and the zombie wiki one but they won't let me talk they give me the same message you have been signed in a another browser. Something along those lines and the won;t let me talk to you guys. The thing is im not on any other browser what should i do? That last message was me. KalebMD Sorry Sorry for being a stick in the mud and thanks for trying to make me feel better hope your right talk to you if you come back on chatCaring16:) 05:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry Red I'm sorry but im half thinking of stopping the collab we're doing due to you no longer showing up and i have no clue what we was doing for the plot? anyways im not there yet but im really needed somethinh so when you get a chance could you come to chat and maybe ya know or at least something Caring16:) (talk) 23:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yo Red!! Ah, bummer to hear you can't get on the chat. :/ Glad to see you again all the same though. :D Thanks for dropping by! Miss hanging out with you, man. Hope life's been treating you well. Also hope you've been taking care of yourself. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) 100th Hello Randy. User_blog:Carabe197/100th_Special_Time!! Do you want to join in this? Carabe197 (talk) 20:06, August 15, 2014 (UTC)